


【齐澄】早餐吃个橙子吧

by Sherry_Rose



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_Rose/pseuds/Sherry_Rose





	【齐澄】早餐吃个橙子吧

只是单纯的想开个车，完成我成小可爱的点梗-餐桌与厨房的互动。没什么逻辑。  
周末的清晨，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进来，没有闹钟的喧闹，司澄却依旧就着自己的生物钟，准时在7点醒来，转头看见身边的齐勋，心里嘟囔了一句，这二傻子，不犯傻不犯二不抽风的时候，还是挺帅的。  
随手套了件衣服，司澄便去洗漱准备早餐。咦，衣服有点大，貌似是齐勋的？  
司澄正在做三明治，准备把做好的三明治装盘端出去，某人突然吹到耳边的热气，吓了他一跳。差点把盘子扔他脸上“你走路没声音啊！”  
齐勋笑了笑，一把搂住司澄的腰拉到自己面前“好饿，想吃早餐”。  
司澄轻轻推了推他“赶紧去刷牙，然后过来吃早餐”。  
齐勋收紧了抱着司澄的手，说了句“我不想吃三明治，只想吃橙子”。说完司澄感到一道黑影压下来，嘴唇被他含住。  
本来齐勋只想浅尝辄止，在司澄伸出舌头轻轻的舔过他的嘴唇后，把司澄搂得更紧，两人的唇紧紧贴在一起，舌头交缠着，口中的津液不断被交换着，有些还从嘴角流出，两人却不管不顾，仿佛要将对方吸入自己的身体里。  
司澄的喉间飘出细微的呻吟声“嗯……嗯……”  
这犹如催情药一般刺激着齐勋的大脑，他好想进入到司澄的身体，感受他的柔软与温暖。  
听着司澄的呼吸越来越急促，齐勋把头埋在他的颈间轻吻，手从他的衣角伸了进去，轻轻的抚摸着他的腰线，“老婆…你想吃你”。  
司澄轻轻的在齐勋耳边嗯了一声，说罢，颈间传来微微的痛感，齐勋吮出了几个吻痕，星星点点的落在他的颈侧，他喜欢自己在他身上留下的痕迹“老婆……你是我的”。  
接下来爆发的情欲让两人变得疯狂，齐勋一托司澄的腰，让他坐在了料理台上，顺着脖颈往下吻，伸出舌头舔了一下司澄的喉结，“嗯…嗯…”接着往下，隔着衣服吻上了胸前突起的两点“嗯……嗯……勋，轻点”。  
“老婆舒服吗？”他看得出司澄很享受的样子  
“嗯……”强烈的快感让司澄仰起头，试图让齐勋能吻的更多一些。  
齐勋解开了司澄的衣服，没有抚摸，直接含住了顶端的小红粒，舌尖来来回回的舔，偶尔轻戳几下。  
“啊啊……啊……”强烈的刺激让司澄难以自持“左边……也……要”  
齐勋的手顺着司澄的腰滑到了大腿内侧，轻轻的抚摸，来来回回几次以后，扯下内裤，才握住司澄已经勃起的阴茎。  
“啊…勋，给我，想要”  
嘴上的动作没有停下，齐勋一只手握住司澄的阴茎上下撸动，一只手拨动着他的乳粒，将一边的乳尖疼的发硬以后，他用手谈了谈娇嫩的乳尖。  
“啊…不要，受不了了”  
“澄，老婆，你好甜，你的小乳头好可爱，好像把他们咬下来。”  
“啊…你…你住口。啊…不行了…好想射”  
齐勋不断的来来回回抚摸着司澄的阴茎，速度也一点点的变快，掌间仿佛要蹭出火花来。  
“哦……”司澄低吼一声，随后一股浓稠的乳白色液体射了 出来，射的齐勋满手都是。  
齐勋轻轻吻住司澄“老婆，舒服吗？”  
“嗯…舒服…嗯”高潮过后的司澄身体软软的趴在齐勋肩上喘着气。  
齐勋抱起司澄，把他放在餐桌旁边的椅子上，转身拿了刚才做好的三明治走到了餐厅。  
司澄看到齐勋走过来，一把抱住他的腰，头埋在腰间蹭了蹭“不想动，喂我”。难得看到撒娇的司澄，齐勋的眼睛一黑，抱起司澄让他坐在自己身上，拿起三明治递到他嘴边。  
司澄顺势咬了一口，因为没有穿裤子的缘故，司澄觉得直接坐在齐勋的睡袍上有点不是特别舒服，便嗯了一声，顺势扭了扭腰，挪了挪臀。  
齐勋一把按住了他“老婆，你别乱动”。  
司澄这时感受到了抵在自己腰间的硬物，也知道刚才齐勋让自己舒服了，自己却还硬着。侧过头说了句“尝尝这个三明治好吃吗？”说完双手环上了齐勋的脖子，一把吻住齐勋。  
齐勋的舌头在他嘴里不断的搅动，他也情不自禁长大的嘴，想让齐勋的舌头进的更深。  
“嗯……”司澄忍不住溢出舒服的呻吟。  
齐勋感觉到司澄的呼吸越来越重，知道他也快到极限了，便放开了他，改成一下接着一下的啄吻。  
司澄非常喜欢齐勋的唇，突起的唇珠含着跟果冻一般柔软，吸吮起来好舒服。他故意使坏一般的咬住齐勋的下唇，还故意贴近他，摩擦着他的乳头。  
齐勋一把把司澄托起，让他趴在餐桌上，附身上去掰过他的头跟他接吻，一只手滑到他的后穴，深深浅浅的揉捻着。  
“嗯…啊…唔……唔”细碎的呻吟声在齐勋的耳边回荡。  
“想要吗老婆？”齐勋强压着情欲低声问到  
司澄此时已有些意乱情迷，扭着腰呻吟着。  
齐勋顺手拿起餐桌上的酸奶，嗯，还是橙子味的，直接淋在司澄的臀瓣之间的缝隙。  
“啊…”司澄不自禁叫了出来。  
齐勋拔出了自己的手指，埋下头，用舌头轻轻触碰司澄的后穴。舌尖扫过穴口，就着酸奶和自然分泌的体液，发出暧昧的汁水声。  
“勋，给我，想要……”  
齐勋抬起头，用手指代替了舌头，在穴间抽动，伏在司澄的耳边，轻轻舔过他的耳垂，轻声问他“想要什么？”  
“要你，要你，要你”司澄已经渐渐耐受不住。  
“老婆，给你”齐勋说完，将硬物的顶端缓缓抵进司澄的后穴，再用力一挺到底。  
“啊…”司澄失声惊呼。  
齐勋扶着他的腰，快节奏的抽查这，仿佛是要将刚刚的忍耐一并讨回来，“澄…老婆…”齐勋的脑子里只有司澄，无意识的叫他的名字。  
齐勋粗大的硬物在司澄的后穴里来回的抽插，每每都顶到最脆弱的地方。  
“嗯……啊”强烈的快感让司澄浑身轻抖，“不要…啊…太深了…受不了了”  
“老婆，你夹得好紧…嗯…我要射了”齐勋狠狠的撞了几下，最后奋力一顶，精液全部喷薄而出。  
而司澄也在齐勋最后一击中，达到了高潮……  
从高潮中恢复过来的齐勋，将司澄抱去洗了个澡，仔仔细细清理了里面的精液，最后把他塞进了床上……  
至于齐勋？当然是留下来打扫餐桌上的一片狼藉……


End file.
